


Doomworld

by d2fmeasurement



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Eobard Thawne has created his perfect world, which means Rip Hunter is his husband. But, will Rip Hunter learn the truth and break free?





	

There was a burst of light from the spear of destiny, then complete darkness. 

Then, Eobard found himself in a bed, looking down at Rip Hunter’s naked body. He smiled as he looked down at him. This felt like a dream.

Rip opened his eyes and looked up at Eobard. “Are you watching me sleep?” He sounded creeped out. Eobard braced himself for a fight in case the spear hadn’t completely worked. 

Rip sat up and said, “You haven’t stared at me while I was sleeping like that since we were newlyweds.”

Eobard grinned. He ran a hand through Rip’s hair. “You’re just so beautiful. I don’t tell you enough how lucky I am that you’re all mine.” 

Rip laughed and said, “You’re in an uncharacteristically romantic mood.” 

Eobard ran his hand down Rip’s back and then told him, “I’d like to see you suck my cock.”

“That sounds more like you,” Rip said with an affectionate eye roll. He kissed down Eobard’s chest and stomach, then pulled his pajama pants and underwear down. 

Rip started lightly sucking Eobard’s tip. He bobbed his head, taking more in his mouth. 

Eobard put his hand on the back of Rip’s head. He looked down at his lap, taking in the visual of Rip sucking his cock and the ring on his own finger. 

“That feels so good,” he told Rip softly. He lightly pulled on his hair.

Rip bobbed his head harder. He flicked his tongue over Eobard’s tip. 

“You’re my good boy,” Eobard told him happily. He pushed down on Rip’s head. Rip took more of Eobard’s cock into his mouth until it hit his throat.

Eobard moaned happily. He breathily said, “Mmm. Perfect.”

“Mmm,” Rip said contentedly around Eobard’s cock. 

Eobard kept moving his hand up and down on the back of Rip’s head, guiding him. 

Rip groaned happily and let Eobard start fucking his throat.

Eobard threw his head back and pulled on Rip’s hair.

Rip sucked his mouth in as hard as he could around Eobard’s cock.

Eobard groaned and pushed Rip up by the shoulder so that he could finish on his chest. He grinned and said, “You look great like that.”

“I love you,” Rip told him.

Eobard grinned at hearing Rip say those words. He ran a hand down his face and held his chin. When Rip’s face fell, Eobard realized he was waiting for him to say it back. He let Rip dangle for a moment before he said, “Love you too, babe.”

Rip nuzzled against Eobard’s chest and then went into the bathroom. 

“You’re not going to wash off, are you? You’re perfect with my come on you,” he said.

“You can dirty me up again later,” Rip promised as he stepped into the shower.

“Count on it,” Eobard said. 

While Rip was in the bathroom, he went over to his computer. He saw he had an invitation to a party at Malcolm’s. He smiled a little as he RSVP’d for two. He scrolled through the headlines and saw confirmation that he was one of the most powerful men in the world and that Barry Allen had never existed.

“Darling,” Rip said.

Eobard turned around. Rip had put on briefs, a tank-top and a robe. “Yes?” Eobard asked, walking over to him. 

“Anything interesting in the news today?” 

“Just the usual,” Eobard said, smiling as he walked over to Rip. “Malcolm’s having a party tonight.”

“What’s the occasion?” Rip asked.

“We just felt like celebrating,” Eobard said, smiling as he ran a hand down Rip’s body and then grabbed his ass. He considered staying home and playing with Rip all day, but decided he had to focus up. “I better go run the world. I’ll see you tonight, babe.”

He kept a hand on Rip’s ass, reluctant to actually walk away.

Rip laughed. “Yes, you will see me tonight,” he said. “Whatever’s gotten into you today, I like it. But, I do believe you have more important things to do than doting on me.” 

 

 

When Eobard came home, he couldn’t find Rip at first and immediately felt paranoid he’d caught on and had runaway to start on a plan to take Eobard down and return things to the way they were before. 

But, he found Rip sitting in the library, reading, still wearing just his underwear and robe. 

“Hey, honey,” Eobard said, leaning in the doorway. “I’m home.”

Rip stood up and walked over to him. Eobard wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a rough kiss. 

“We better get ready for that party,” Rip said. 

When they were in their bedroom, Rip opened his closet and started looking through his clothes. Eobard watched him from the bed. He’d never seen so many skimpy black leather things in one place. 

Rip pulled off his robe and tank-top, then put on a pair of tiny black shorts with suspenders but no shirt.

Eobard grinned. “That’s what you’re wearing to the party?”

“Yeah,” Rip said, tilting his head and wondering why Eobard sounded amused. “I wear this all the time. Why are you smiling?”

“Just thinking about how lucky I am,” Eobard said. He patted the spot next to him on the bed.

Rip crawled over to him. Eobard slid his hand underneath Rip’s shorts and underwear to feel his ass. He started rubbing his own crotch with his other hand.

Rip raised an eyebrow at him and said, “I just got dressed for the party.”

Eobard slid the suspenders off Rip’s shoulder, then started unzipping his shorts. “Look at that. Now you’re undressed.”

Rip laughed and let Eobard pull his clothes off all the way. Eobard smacked his ass hard. Rip gasped happily. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Eobard asked. 

“Being spanked?” Rip asked. “Of course.”

“You like feeling like I’m in charge of you, don’t you?” Eobard asked, pulling on Rip’s hair.

“Mmmhmm. I always like when you take charge during sex,” Rip said happily. 

Eobard flipped Rip onto his back so he could look down at his face. “Only during sex?” 

Rip wrapped his legs around Eobard’s waist and said, “Well, yeah.” He tilted his head at Eobard curiously.

Eobard ran his hands through Rip’s hair. “You don’t want me to be in charge of you all the time, baby? You don’t want to be my little toy?”

Rip laughed and shook his head. “What are you talking about? If this is new dirty talk, you’ve lost me.”

“Why don’t you want to be my toy, sweetheart?” Eobard asked him.

“Because I’m a person and not a toy,” Rip said. He sat up and said, “Maybe all the power’s gone to your head. But, just because you’re a ruler out there, doesn’t mean you’re the boss in this house.” 

Eobard stared at Rip, wondering why the spear had messed up his wishes. “Well, sweetheart,” Eobard said, trying to keep the impatience from his voice. “I have this… fantasy. Where you just do whatever I say.”

“And in this scenario where I do everything you say, what makes me… me?” Rip asked him.

Eobard slowly smiled. That was it. He’d wanted the real Rip Hunter. Not a complacent shell. Otherwise it wasn’t a real victory. 

“You’re right. As you often are, sweetheart,” Eobard said. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Rip leaned forward and kissed Eobard. “I like to think I’m pretty, uh… accommodating to your wishes, aren’t I?” He kissed down Eobard’s neck. “You haven’t given me many complaints.”

Eobard grinned and said, “That’s true. Stick your ass up, baby.”

Rip rolled onto his stomach and stuck his ass up. 

Eobard grabbed lubricant from the dresser, then started undressing. “You’re so beautiful,” he told him. As he pulled his clothes off, he looked at Rip curiously and asked, “What’d you do today?”

“Worked on my research paper,” he said. “On the previous Ra’s al Ghul, before Malcolm.” He smirked and playfully added, “The less annoying one.” 

Eobard laughed. “That sounds interesting.” When he was naked, he lubricated his cock and then gripped Rip’s hips. “Are you ready?” 

“Mmhmm,” Rip said.

Eobard started pushing into him. 

Rip groaned happily. “I love you, Eobard,” he said. 

Eobard moaned as he pushed deep into him. “Say that again,” he said breathily. 

“I love you,” he said.

He dug his fingers into Rip’s hips as he started fucking him harder. “I love you too,” he said.

“Why do you love me?” Eobard asked. Part of him worried asking would jog something in Rip’s mind, but he couldn’t resist.

Rip moaned and breathily said, “You’re so brave. Stopping Vandal Savage. Saving the world.”

Eobard managed to hold back a laugh. He felt a deep appreciation for the way the spear sorted things out. “You like that I’m a hero?” He started jerking Rip off as he fucked him. 

Rip groaned. “Yes, I love it. You’re my hero, Eobard.”

“Yeah, it feels good to be a hero,” Eobard murmured, pushing into Rip hard one last time as he came hard. He slowly pulled out, then wrapped his arms tightly around Rip. “This is nice,” he said. “You want to just stay here in bed?”

Rip laughed and said, “I know you’re not really going to blow off your friend’s party to cuddle with me all evening.”

“What makes you so sure?” Eobard asked, running his hands through Rip’s hair. 

“Because I know you,” Rip said.

Eobard smiled. He patted Rip’s ass and said, “Of course you do.” He sat up and said, “Alright. I guess we should put some clothes on.”


End file.
